Crossed Paths: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by FortruthForlove
Summary: AU. The Curse has been placed upon the Black Pearl and it's crew for almost ten years now and Angelic Salvaje has had enough, she'd do anything to feel the warmth of a man once more. BarbossaxOC JackxOC follows the script.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew across the deck, sweeping the sails and swirling upwards, twisting and turning until in brushed past Angelic's face making her hair spread out behind her. She closed her eyes, noticing the tails of her burgundy coat blowing outwards...but she felt nothing. Not a gust, not a whisper, not even a kiss of a breeze.

"You are a picture of beauty, Angelic." She stayed silent and still, leaving herself blind but letting a smile crawl onto her lips. She heard light footsteps on the deck but nothing more, she couldn't even feel the roughness of the heels in her palms so when she opened her eyes a moment later and saw Hector caressing his hand up her torso, nearing her chest, she wasn't surprised by the lack of sensations rattling her body. "Soon my love." Hector whispered when he seen the sadness return to her eyes as her head fell forward.

"It's been too long Hector." Too much time had passed since she last felt the sea slash against her hot skin in a storm. Ten years to be exact, all of which her, the crew and their captain had been starving to death and unable to quench their thirst for the simplest of things in life.

"But soon we will return from death." He hushed her and pushed some hair back from her ear. "And then we will be free to roam these waters."

"I can not stand it anymore Barbossa." She whispered and turned into him as he took the wheel with one hand, both of her arms went around his waist as his other wrapped around her. "It's too much, we have 881 pieces with only one to go. We're so close but..."

"Hush now, don't get yourself all upset." Hector frowned down at her, wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I can't be having a first mate of this weakness." Angelic had to pull back and smirk at him for that.

"Now, you know your the only one I would even let hear me cry. Never mind see me." Narrowing her eyes, she lifted a hand to rest on Hector's shoulder. Her composure gathered she looked out onto the open sea ahead of them. He was the only one who witnessed this side to her now, among others her mask was thick and fierce. Angelic barely batted an eye when a man was slaughtered in front of her, or if she was doing the slaughtering...not like before when she would turn her head and weep. Barbossa kept her safe...safe from what she didn't know, but she felt something when she was in his arms like she was sheltered from it all.

"Oh I know." Hector chuckled lightly and trailed a finger down her neck and over her collar bone until it came to the front of her discoloured blouse. Neither of them could feel the others warmth but they could imagine it, see it. Angelic took a deep breath and the black waistcoat, beautifully decorated with gold thread detailing tightened on her. "Go get some rest darling."

"You don't want company?" She asked, timidly stepping back and grasping the rails of the Pearl which led her to the stairs down to the main deck.

"I be down soon Angelic. This will be someone else's duties tonight." She smiled and nodded before turning, walking until the door to their cabin shut behind her. Almost immediately her smile dropped and her whole posture slumped. Taking off her sword and the rest if her effects, she laid then over the small arm chair in the corner of the cabin and then sat at the edge if the bed.

"Ten years." She whispered to herself like she did every night...ever since this curse had been placed upon them. She took another deep breath and pulled off her boots, setting them by the side if the bed neatly. As she lay down, she let out he breath she had been holding and closed her eyes letting the images of the past play behind her eyes.

* * *

She wasn't going to admit it to anyone other than herself but she was scared, as scared as the night that this all started. She could still hear the crews roars of anger and their intimidating laughs as they rolled out the plank. She heard her own cries for mercy as Barbossa wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. He told her it was for the good of the crew, that if HE remained Captain he would only lead them to their deaths and at the time she had believed him. That night as they cast Jack overboard she had turned and cried into Barbossa's chest. She'd let him comfort her and hold her light the delicate flower he had always told her she was. For a while she felt awful, guilt overtook her, but then it subsided as evil began to cloud her soul. She no longer cared if her boot stepped in a crew members hand as she observed their work on the deck, no longer apologised if someone got in her way, if they did it was their dept to pay with the tip of her sword. For those years, all of them that followed, she belonged to the new Captain and she belonged on that ship. She found her place and started to feel more at home than she ever had anywhere else in her life. Angelic had a rank, a place and a purpose along with a man who worshiped her more than he did to any treasure in the whole world. Not only that but Barbossa had managed to fulfil the promise another man had made to her many moons ago, he'd age her immortality. She possessed the powers to rule the seas forever, of course it was under the most near able and evil circumstances. But he had still delivered it to her in one way or another. She was happy, she didn't look it or even feel it sometimes but compared to what she could have had, it was a good life. As soon as the curse was lifted, things would become even better but even now she could still say she was happy.

A small squeaking caught Angelic's attention and she looked up to catch Jack scampering across the bed towards her.

"There's my boy." She truly smiled this time and held out her arm for the small capuchin monkey to run up, onto her shoulder. "You've been a good boy today, haven't you?" She giggled when he opened his mouth wide and then jittered in her ear. His foolery could always make her smile, even on the stormiest of days which is why he had been brought on to the Pearl in the first place. Upon visiting a stall with Hector while the crew gathered supplies, she'd laid eyes on this little monkey and fell in love at first sight. Kept in a small cage, he got her sympathy and her affection was bought by the little tailored outfit he was wearing and had been wearing ever since. This was around the same time Hector was still trying to earn Angelic's true love, so seeing the look in her eyes she bought her the pet to be theirs and it worked. She'd always seen Barbossa as a friend, as safety but that day she finally saw him as happiness. There was still that thing missing though, a satisfaction that couldn't be filled and a section of her being that still remained somewhere else. "What a good boy." She smiled and handed Jack half a peanut, after taking it he ran off back to his perch for the night as footsteps sounded from above. She faintly heard the commands as Barbossa passed the navigating on to someone else and then the stairs creaking before the cabin door was opened and then locked behind her captain. That night they exchanged no more words but fell into the day dream sate they had now called sleep for a long time, each praying the day of their freedom would come to them soon.

* * *

The next day, judging by the suns high position in the sky, in was nearing noon and the pEarl was once again roaming the seas aimlessly, waiting for a signal for anything.

"Sail ho!" The sudden exclamation came from the crows nest, Angelic's head fell backward to look up at the sailor until heavy and quick footsteps caught her attention.

"Miss." She turned her head, squinting in the light if the sun but nodding at the two men who stood at the top of the stairs. Master Pintel and Master Ragetti if she wasn't mistaken, she'd sailed with these men for a long enough time to learn all their names and also their stories. "White sails have been spotted on the horizon." Looking out at the spot herself, she noted the small ship in the distance and kept her face stern.

"Hoist the Colours and prepare the cannons but await further orders. We don't acknowledge them if they don't us." She spoke calmly. Pintel nodded and scampered off with the other following while Bo'sun leant closer to her.

"Should we not inform the captain?" He growled as he always did when Angelic was in charge, or simply anywhere other than in the Cain post that matter. He was just one of the many men who didn't see taking orders from a woman as right, he wanted a man stood here yelling commands. Well it was tough because he got Angelic, the woman with a small frame but who had over the years made each crew member fear her in one way or another.

"He's otherwise occupied. You take the orders I give to you." She bit out, smiling when Bo'sun remained silent. Then there was a ripple in the water. "What was that?" She whispered to herself before another stronger current moved the water and sloshed against the starboard side of the ship. She gestured for Bo'sun to take the helm as she ran to the railing of the Pearl and looked down into the water. A few seconds passed and there was nothing, but then the sea looked to lift a considerable amount before falling back down as one. There was a loud rumble and the ship rocked as it had run land hidden under the dark water below.

"We've hit a reef." Bo'sun groaned harshly but Angelic grinned as she stood up straight from leaning over the rails.

"No." She murmured and turned when she heard the door to her cabin open and Barbossa appeared. Spotting her, he looked up for answered on the sudden commotion and halting if the ship. "It's the gold, it calls to us." She smiled wide and Barbossa smirked while the wind began to rush around them, picking up in speed and changing direction. The sails became ridged in the strength of the breeze and the crew held onto their hats. "Hard to Port!" She suddenly yelled and took over from the helm again. "Full canvas, hoist the sails!" The men started to rush about, whereas some stayed still, in shock and confused at the sudden commands.

"You heard her men, get to work!" Barbossa yelled in his raspy voice and then climbed up to the upper deck. "Are you sure it's the gold Angelic, or are your hopes and need over powering your sense of rationalisation?" He quirked a brow standing only inches away.

"I'm sure, I can feel it." She smiled. "It's like the other times." The only sound she heard after the was Hector chuckling deeply and then he stomped off, back to the cabin below.


	2. Chapter 2

"Land ho!" The watcher up in the crows nest called, catching the attention of both Angelic and Barbossa as they stood at the railing of the ship on the highest desk of the ship, overlooking all their men.

"Are we to go ashore?" She asked curiously as her eyes scanned over the slim piece of land still far in the distance. It would be another hour or so until they dropped anchor.

"Aye, and we will prepare to fire." Barbossa explained.

"I will go ashore with the men in the boats." She spoke up, turning her head to look up at her lover. "While they attack the town I will seek out the gold."

"No!" Barbossa growled and frowned. "You be doing no such thing."

"But if I go, I can lead the-" He cut her off be back handing her across the face, there was no real force behind it but her cheek still stung and her breath caught in her throat as her head fell to the side.

"Your place be here Angelic and that be the end of it." He hissed, keeping his face close to hers. After a few moments, she failed to move and Hector sighed, placing the same hand that hit her in the same cheek to force her eyes to meet his. "For your own safety." He added and then stepped back. "Go and inform the men who will go ashore. Then take the helm." Angelic was still unsure of how to act, this wasn't a first for Hector. He may have loved her but he didn't hold back from throwing a punch when she stepped out if line or got in his way which was actually a common occurrence. But it still made her heart drop to the ground. When she remained silent for too long oin Barbossa's mind he pushed on her shoulder and roared. "That's an order!"

"Aye Captain." Angie whispered and then ran off, down to the below deck to carry out her first job. Once the men were aware, she took control of the helm and focused her eyes mainly in the piece of land growing bigger and bigger. They'd be there within the hour, just after sunset but they would wait until darkness to attack, that way the Pearl would be disguised against the dark wares and even dark sky. Maybe then, when they finally had the gold sitting in the palm of their hand, Hector would no long per act so harsh towards her, maybe he would go back to how he was in the few shorts months they were together before the curse overtook them. He'd shower her with gifts of jewellery and fine clothes, laying on grand dinners with expensive wine and good tasting food. It's what she dreamed of each night and she knew he did too, after the returned to the Isla de Muerta from Port Royal there would be no more strikes or harsh words, just love and the feeling of the breeze on her face as they ruled the seas together. No immortality would be included anymore but they'd be free to find some other way.

* * *

"Prepare the cannons!" Angelic screamed out upon the Captains orders, running up the main deck to help anyone that needed it. "Drop anchor and prepare to go ashore!" She along with Bo'sun worked to lower the boats down in preparation for the men to go ashore. "Give no quarter, do not return until that gold is found!" Men began to load into the boats and in quick time over half the crew were rowing towards the beach of the island they had been led to by the wind. It had only taken half the day until they spotted the land on the horizon and by the time they dropped anchor it was night fall. Children would be tucked up in their beds and the navy would be on rest but they'd hear the common fire in only a few short moments and it would be too late to prepare.

"Prepared to fire Captain!" The gunner yelled up to the upper deck where Barbossa stood proudly, over seeing the attack. I raised my eyes and smirked when he nodded to me to give the word.

"Fire!" I screamed and the gunner continued the command as cannon balls went flying into the port town. The first fireball sent a shiver down Angelic's spine and then a second and third lit up the sky. She took in the rattling of the ship and smiled, they were so close...she could almost grasp freedom in her hand.

"First mate!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Barbossa gesturing for her to join him at the helm.

"Aye Captain?" Angelic answered.

"Remain here for the duration, I wouldn't want you falling behind when we are so near." She only smiled and let Barbossa's hand caress her cheek.

"Aye Captain." He laughed and then together they watched the destruction and terror they had set upon the Jamaican land of Port Royal.

* * *

"The boats have returned." Angelic whispered and Barbossa's hand slackened around her waist as he crossed the upper deck to stand at the top of the stairs. She watched as the men climbed back on board but then Pintel turned and pulled another body on board, it was impossible for it to be an injured sailor so immediately confusion overtook her, but then when she seen it was a woman she became furious. The young girl seemed to spot her and Barbossa and her eyes grew wide, she only looked young, no more than a teenager.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." Bo'sun growled as Angelic rushed down the stairs, past her lover and through the main crowd of pirates.  
"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel informed the quartermaster, looking frustrated with both him and the young girl he had in his grasp.

"I am here to negotiate-" The girl easily broke free of the soft grip he had on her and marched forward to Bo'sun, next to where Angelic now stood. However her request was soon cut short when Bo'sun backhanded her across the face.

"You will speak when spoken to." He growled and raised his hand again before Angelic caught it.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." She hissed, watching the anger boil up behind his eyes.

"Aye Miss." He agreed whilst Angelic moved her eyes to study the young girls face and figure, she wore what looked like a very fancy, very expensive night dress with a gown over the top. Obviously, she came from the luckier class in society and this only ignited the fire within Angelic more.

"Captain Barbossa?" The girl whispered after a few minutes, looking straight at her.

"No...lucky for you." She snarled and there were a few laughs from the men before she felt Hector step up behind her, laying a hand in her shoulder in warning.

"My apologies, Miss." He spoke in a shallow voice as Jack jumped from his shoulder, onto Angelic's.

"Captain Barbossa." The girl gasped again, to caught up in the sight which surrounded her to say anymore straight away. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates." Hector laughed and shrugged his shoulders with amusement. "What is it that you want?

"I want you to leave and never come back." Angelic looked up at Barbossa and smirked.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He mocked her and drummed his fingers against Anelina's shoulders as the girls face twisted in confusion. She wasn't so smart now was she? "Means "no."

"Very well." She stomped her foot childishly and stomped across the deck in the clear path to the railing. "I'll drop it." She reached out her arm, over the deep waters below and dangled a gold medallion from its chain in her hand. The gold, she had the gold? Angelic controlled her emotions and kept her face casual, scoffing out loud at her supposed threat. Her lips tremered nervously as her eyes switched to the first mate and Angelic noticed it, she was putting in an impressive brave face but that sort of stuff didn't work on Angie.

"Our holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" She rolled her eyes but then fixed them on the girl harshly, biting out. "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognised the ship." Now she was claiming to have seen the Pearl before was she? "I saw it ten years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" Barbossa asked with the same interest Angelic was feeling. England had been the rumoured destination for Bootstaps offspring to have been sent first off, the number of times they had sailed across the Atlantic in search was unmemorable now.

"Fine." She pouted, grasping at straws for power. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it."

"Ah." The whole crew yelled out when the chain slid further inner grasp, giving away the game.

"You have a name, Missy?" Barbossa said after chuckling at his initial reaction and stepped around Angelic to move closer to the girl.

"Elizabeth..." She stated but then stuttered. "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." She curtsied after her introduction but everyone was too caught up with the name to acknowledge her unneeded politeness.

"Miss Turner?" Angelic questioned, causing Barbossa's eyes to roll towards her.

"Bootstrap." Pintel whispered to Ragetti who stood by his side.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" The Captain questioned, leaning into Elizabeth.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." She narrowed her eyes and Angelic held back a laugh. 'Of course, who would convict such an innocent little girl of such a hideous crime'.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa smiled and extended his open palm towards her, waiting in silence until she gave in and handed the medallion along with the bundled up chain over to him.

"Our bargain?" She questioned but went wide eyes when Barbossa simply walked away from her, admiring the trinket and then handing it to Jack who still rested on Angelic's shoulder. She smiled and saw Elizabeth jump when Jack screamed loudly and took off, jumping up onto a rope that hung above their heads and running off to the cabin. Then she glanced at his face before he walked away completely and caught his nod for her to set sail.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!" She yelled out and turned to return to the helm with Barbossa.

"Wait!" Angelic knew she was going to prove to be a big pain in one's side, to use terms she was most likely accustomed to. "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-" She she was well educated with the code? Something about this girl didn't sit right with Angelic and while she took the spokes of the wheel in her hands, she watched the interaction between her and Barbossa below.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not." Angelic smiled at this, the girl could barely hold her own dainty weight, never mind a pistol. "And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules." Barbossa sneered and nodded for Pintel and Ragetti to take her away. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." Angelic observed and grimaced when the girl was led into their cabin.

"Not to the brig?" She asked her lover when he came to his place at her side.

"We need her alive and a girl such as her has no place in the brig. You know as well as me what the crew might do to her." He responded easily, watching his first mate out the corner of his eye.

"There is something not in line with her story Captain. She spoke up as the crew still pushed and dashed around each other noisily below.

"And what might that be my love?"

"The dress she wears is one of a higher quality than that of a maids." Angelic explained. "Along with her overall well groomed appearance and seemingly high education."

"You read too much into appearance, dearest Angelic. She has the gold and goes by the name if Turner, is that not all we should be concerned with?"

"It's the main focus, yes." She agreed and spun the helm in her hand to put the Pearl on course.

"Good." Barboosa barked. "Miss Turner will be dining with us tonight."

"Dining?" Angelic repeated with a questioning gaze.

"Aye. Just so we can see how the daughter of Bootstrap really turned out and to make her aware of the little ritual she is soon to be apart of." Barbossa started to chuckle and Angie joined in, biting her bottom lip in glee.

"I'll notify the cook of the special occasion, it is rare he gets to show off his skill."

"See that he puts out his best for our guest." He nodded and stepped behind her, placing his own hands over hers. Could she be able to feel his breath, she would have felt the warmth drifting past her ear and neck. "Oh and see that Miss Turner also has something decent to wear to the occasion." A shiver of dread went through Angelic and she frowned, tightening her hand on the wheel.

"The only dress we have on board is-"

"I'm aware of that Miss Salvaje, but I think tonight it would suit Elizabeth mighty well, aye?" He nodded with soft eyes watching Angelic but his tone of voice held a warning. She nodded and then watched his hand travel up her arm and over her chest. "And make sure Miss Turner is aware that if she declines our kind hospitality, she is to dine with the crew and no finery with be provided." He smirked, his dirty fingers playing with the top button of her waist coat.

"Aye Captain." She surrendered and slid from between Barbossa and the helm to head down to her cabin. "Master Ragetti!" She yelled out, catching the mans eye as he...cleaned his other eye.

"Aye Miss Salvaje." He was one of the most accepting towards Angelic's rank, he respected her and deep down she liked him too.

"I request yours and Master Pintel's presence in my cabin. We must prepare our guest for a presence with the Captain."

"Right away miss." He nodded and elbowed his closest mate on the ship who scowled and followed Angelic towards the Captain's Cabin. They stood just behind her as she located the right key on the large metal ring she kept attached to her belt, and then followed her into the Cabin.

"Ahh, Miss Turner." Angelic glared with a sarcastic smirk when she located the girl stood by Barbossa's desk. The girl turned sharply and pursed her lips in fright. "I hope you have a strong appetite."


	3. Chapter 3

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth frowned but held her posture straight as she slowly walked closer to Angelic.

"You'll be dinin' with the Captain and his mistress poppet." Pintel grinned widely and kept his eyes on the girl as hers moved to study the older women who moved about the cabin, stopping in front of a large chest by the large bed. She pushed different things aside, like old shirts and altered corsets of Angelic's position, until she reached the bottom and carefully pulled out a deep wine coloured dress. The colour was richer and deeper then that of the coat Angelic wore and the fabric was a fine silk which felt amazing when worn, though she herself had only wore it once. It was practically brand new and held quite the sentiments value but now she was being forced to hand it over to this brat to wear for dinner.

"He requests you wear this." She spoke with a clenched jaw and delicately draped the dress of over Elizabeth's arms as she held them out.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." She threw the dress back at her. Oh, she was a witty one. For her being Bootstaps daughter, she didn't know when manners should be applied.

"He said you'd say that." Angelic started with a snigger, looking back to the two crew members.

"He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked." Elizabeth's eyes widened and Angelic grinned until the dress was snatched back out of her hands. She best be careful.

"Fine." Angelic then heard Pintel mutter in disappointment.

"Gentlement, due to her choice you are excused." She spoke up and waved her hand off in the direction of the grand Cabin door. "Inform the Captain his request had been accepted and then check on the cooks progress. I will assist Miss Turner is getting dressed." Elizabeth looked p at Angelic but her expression said nothing.

"Aye Miss." Ragetti nodded, politely as always and then together, the men exited the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"Let's get you into a more proper attire, eh Miss?" Angelic spoke up once they were alone and took the dress, laying across the large dark wood table to stop it getting creased and then walking to another smaller chest that lay beside the first. If this girl was going to wear her dress, she may as well wear the shoes as well. Then at least Angelic would see the full vision she saw as her reflection once upon a time.

"Why do you keep me here?" Elizabeth spoke up a few moments later, while the first mates back was still turned. Her voice was sharp and did nothing to hide her nerves as she stayed standing awkwardly in the centre of the cabin.

"You'll learn why at dinner." Angelic answered and then turned with the matching dark red shoes in her hands.

"You're the Captain's Mistress?" Elizabeth whispered accusingly as well as curiously.

"That's not the phasing I prefer, but yes." Angelic nodded and then took note of Elizabeth's wonder. "Does that surprise you for any particular reason?" She shook her head in the negative.

"No, you're a pirate."

"You not as stupid as you first seem Miss Turner." Angelic chuckled. "First mate of the Black Pearl if you must know the exact details, second in command to Captain Barbossa."

"You're-" Elizabeth started but stopped, leaving her jaw slack. When Angelic looked towards the girl again as she started to undo the laces on the back of the dress, she knew she wanted to asked her something and smiled.

"I'm what?"

"A...a woman." This caused the older women to laugh loudly.

"Aye, I be a female, but what relevance does that hold to my presence on this ship?" Elizabeth stuttered again and looked towards the floor. "Women may not hold a high rank in your society Miss Turner, but as sea things come a little differently." She paused and gave light chuckle, remembering her own past and how some of the same rules had applied to her. At least they had until she'd found her way on to a ship. "That doesn't mean I haven't earned the respect of every other man on this vessel, it took time, but they follow my orders now." There was a long pause and Angelic finished preparing the dress for Elizabeth to wear and out held her hand for the girl to pass over her night gown, over her dress.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked, shrugging out the lit but beautifully decorated material.

"Angelic...Salvaje." She bowed her head ever so slightly in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Salvaje." Elizabeth whispered, not believing in her own mind she was greeting a pirate in such a way.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine Miss Turner." Angelic said as the evil smirk returned to her face and Elizabeth felt the same shiver of fear she'd felt when they had first met eyes. "But please, you may call me just Miss for the remainder of your stay on the Pearl." Elizabeth only nodded and took the dress that was once again placed in her arms. "You may change behind there if you wish." Angelic gestured towards the screen in the corner of the room and then watched Elizabeth walk off.

* * *

In the Captain's cabin, not too long after Elizabeth had changed and Angelic had set aside her bed clothes, the food was laid out across the dark oak dining table. There was everything a hungry sailor could wish for, potatoes, fresh bread and butter, a roast hog, a selection of fruit and perfectly cooked vegetables and cakes and pastries. Yet when it came to sitting down, Elizabeth looked at it as if a bowl of slop had been placed in front of her.

"Maid or not, the dress suits you." Barbossa nodded, but didn't miss the glare Angelic sent his way.

"Dare I ask of its previous owner?" Elizabeth frowned but sat boldly in her chair, little did she know the previous owner was sat right across the table and she was still the current owner.

"Now none of that please." He snarled and walked behind her, causing Elizabeth to raise her shoulders in fright. When things settled, Angelic sat back in her seat and smiled again.

"Is there a problem Miss Turner?" Angelic scowled but held up her silver goblet, letting Hector fill it with red wine. She may not be able to taste it or feel the warmth in her throat from the alcohol but drinking was a habit from her former mortal life, it seemed wrong to never lift a bottle to her lips.

"No miss." Elizabeth whispered, looking at the older women for a second before concentrating mainly on her plate.

"In that case, help yourself." Angelic smiled sadly and looked over the food. Leaning over, she pushed the roast hog closer to Elizabeth, what she would do to taste the rich flavour of meat again. Elizabeth sliced a slim piece of meat and placed it on her plate, then started cutting it neatly with her knife and fork.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone." Barbossa spoke, standing behind his chair at the head of the able while the women ate. "You must be hungry." Elizabeth moved her eyes between the two pirates and then took hold of the leg of meat, ripping it from the animal and tearing into the meat with her teeth. "Try the wine." He then handed her a golet of wine and gasped with sadness in his eyes as he watched Elizabeth. "And the apples? One of those next." The request cause her to stop still, mid sip, with the cup still raised to her lips. Then she looked from Barbossa, to Angelic and then to even Jack who rested on his swing, also interested in Elizabeth's greed.

"It's poisoned." She murmured and dropped the leg of ham back to her plate.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner." Angelic said with an emotionless stare.

"Then release me, you have your trinket." She raised her voice towards Angelic and snapped. "I'm of no further value to you!"

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" Barbossa asked and pulled the medallion out of his inside coat pocket, letting the chain hang down as his thumb caressed the imprinted Aztec detail.

"It's a pirate medallion." She spoke as if she knew all, but oh so little did she actually know about. Such a young girl could not know about all the hate the world held, about all the mysteries she had yet to discover. But would most likely die not even hearing of such things, that's the sort of girl she was destined to be.

"This is Aztec gold..." Barbossa began and dropped the piece of gold in front of Angelic who picked it up and pushed it deep into the front of her shirt, holding it tight to her body. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Angelic smiled as he told the story, she was well familiar with it but Barbossa was a beautiful story teller, the way his voice expressed every emotion.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth dared to laugh but silenced herself upon noticing the glare Miss Salvaje gave her and the way she shifted in her seat.

"Aye?" She tilted her head. "That's exactly what I thought when I were first told the tale." Even years before they set out for the treasure she knew the story of the curse, but when the time came, greed still overtook her and all words of a curse left her mind until it was too late. "Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." She recalled the exact words that had been spoken to her one dark night on a warm beach in Tortuga. If she thought hard she could still feel the sand grating against her smooth skin, the waves crashing and washing over her feet, the hand entangling itself in her hair.

"Find it, we did." Barbossa took over when he saw the his girl's eyes glaze over. "There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust." Jack stared to violently shriek and jump up and down on his perch and as Barbossa looked to see what was wrong, Angelic stood and went over to him. Stroking a soft hand down his back and handing him a price of fresh fruit to eat.

"We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." Angelic murmured and then turned, walking away but feeling Jack jump onto her shoulder, travelling with her.

"But there is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." Barbossa smiled and came around the table to stand in front of Elizabeth who stayed sitting, listening intently to the supposed ghost story. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" For the first time she began to look worried and Angelic like the look on her, it even made her forget about the dress she was sitting in.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet." He laughed deeply and extended the same apple onwards her for a seconds time. "Apple? Arr." Angelic had just turned to retrieve another treat for Jack when Barbossa roared and spinning back, she saw Elizabeth had kicked him and was now trying to run out of the cabin.

"Oi!" She screamed and ran after her. Angelic had just wrapped her hand around the younger girls wrist when she spun and stabbed a knife she had hidden into the place where he heart should have been. "Ah." She gasped as if she had been critically hurt but then she reached up and pulled out the knife, holding up so she and Elizabeth could both see the blood dripping from the sharp tip.  
"I'm curious..." She then started to laugh. "After killing me what was it you were planning on doing next?" Angelic smirked and Elizabeth screamed in anger.

"You're nothing but a filthy pirate!"

"Better a filthy pirate with a sword, than a silly girl in a dress." She sneered and then pointed the knife towards the girl who screamed and ran out the cabin.

"The moonlight be in full view by now." Hector spoke as he stepped up behind Angelic who watched and heard Elizabeth scream loud in terror when she saw the ret of the crew as what they were, all of them decaying skeletons. She became ridged at the sight herself, she'd avoided the moonlight for a long time as long as she could, only stepping out when the thick clouds covered the light and in the dawn. She hated seeing herself as one of those creatures, nothing but rags of clothing hanging from bone. They said seeing was believing so she avoided seeing it. "Look!" Barbossa caught Elizabeth as she tried to run back into the cabin and bumped straight into him. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead." This was the punishment they all had to endure, the price they had to pay for their greed and ignorance. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Angelic heard this and sighed, letting her eyes close momentarily as she could not be seen by anyone. She just wanted to be held again, to feel a mans arms wrapped around her, caressing her skin. She wanted to feel warm, have a mans breath graze her neck and make goosebumps appear up her arms. She wanted to rewind time and regain the last ten years she had lost and gave up to she reopened her eyes, she saw how Barbossa had stepped into the moonlight himself and saw Elizabeth look over his shoulder to wear Angelic stood. Elizabeth herself couldn't believe Angelic was a part of all this, something about her up bringing told her a woman should never be put in such a position or be allowed to get herself into one. But stood before her now was a woman only around ten years her senior who had seen so much more of the world than even her father, the Governor and had so much more of a life than herself. Nodding her head, Angelic walked out into the moonlight and was revealed as a skeleton.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner." Angelic spoke loud and clear. "You're in one!" Laughing, Barbossa took hold of one of the bottles of wine in the wall rack behind him, drinking it and letting the liquid pour over his ribs. Then he grabbed Elizabeth and threw her passed Angelic and into the cabin, slamming the door behind her and bellowing a loud laugh,to which the crew joined in with.

"What are ye looking at? Back to work!" He yelled after he stopped laughing and then stomped up the stairs towards the helm. Angelic overlooked the pirates who still stood around doing nothing and stood straight, regaining her pride filled stance.

"You heard the Captain. Back to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to go Miss Turner." Angelic smirked, opening the door to the cabin as Bo'sun stood tall behind her awaiting for the two so they could climb about the long boats. It had taken the full day to get to the Isla de Muerta, now the night before was just a memory but Elizabeth had been locked in that room ever since. Not that she would have wanted to come out after the sights she was forced to experience the night before.

"Time to go where?" The small voice of the girl, cowering in the corner of the cabin, asked as she stood and timidly ventured nearer.

"Ashore." Was all Angelic said and Bo'sun laughed behind her darkly while she produced a price if twine from behind her back.

"What is that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"You might be a small thing but that doesn't mean we trust you." Angelic smiled and began to tie her wrist together, once secure, she took hold of Miss Turner's elbow and dragged her out on deck. Elizabeth winced slightly at the woman's tight grip and trotted along to keep up with her fast pace, knowing if she didn't there would be no hesitation on Angelic's end to drag her across the deck. On reaching the boats, Angelic climbed in first and took a seat behind Barbossa who was stood at the now of the boat, facing the island. Elizabeth was helped down by Pintel and took a seat between him and Ragetti.

"I'm going to eat chicken first, a whole juicy chicken." Pintel voiced his hopes as as he began to row the small boat.

"No, it'll be cake for me. A whole sweet cake." Ragetti replied, looking past Elizabeth as he giggled with glee. "What about you Miss Salvaje?" Pintel looked shocked when Angelic was addressed, so did Elizabeth but as an answer she smiled and raised one eyebrow cheekily.

"Oh, I don't know...rum would defiantly be a consideration." The men all laughed lightly at her answer and even Barbossa turned his head with a small smirk.

"Aye, the rum." Pintel nodded eagerly and at this point Elizabeth didn't know what to think.

"Maybe a short trip to Tortuga is also due eh?" Angelic asked with a certain playfulness. She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her excitement for what was coming, when she left the cave they were now entering she was be a free women, with no curse and able to spend the rest of her life at sea in true happiness.

"Aye." Barbossa spoke up. "You be right there Miss Salvaje." Every member of the crew stopped silent after that though as they entered the cave, it was by now well familiar to them but they still became in awe while they travelled through. Gold coins was piled high in the banks of the small valley of water leading into the main cave and underneath the boat, the sea bed glimmered with treasure. It was the true mother load and no man, or woman, could not be seduced by the caves beauty and riches. Angelic spotted crowns and uniquely sculpted swords that would look mighty nice hanging from her waist, but then there was always the odd skull and decayed body lying amongst the jewels.

"I hope you be ready Miss Turner." Barbossa muttered briefly as the land grew closer and closer. Elizabeth only flashed a look at the Captains Mistress and frowned when she saw the woman staring at her hands with a sad grimace. With anyone else, she might question what was wrong as she had been a likely candidate for leading the celebrations only moments ago, but that wasn't an option. Then the boat hit land and Angelic came out of her day dream, looking at Miss Turner as she stood and once again took hold of her elbow.

"This way Miss." She hummed quietly, walking at a slower pace and choosing a cleaner route over the treasure for the convenience of the girl. These were some of her last moments after all, once the blood had been pair and the medallion returned she would either be killed or taken by the crew now there was no other need for her.

"Ten years of hoarding swag." Angelic heard Pintel cheer as he, Ragetti and Twigg carried a huge chest to one of the piled of treasure.

"And now we finally get to spend it." Ragetti finished for him as they emptied the trunk and turned out an abundance of high quality clothing, the kind similar to the waistcoat Angelic now wore.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass." Angelic giggled at that as she passed the pair. Barbossa had been the one to give Ragetti that eye, she could never understand the attachment he had to it though. Always running after it when Jack managed to get ahold of it though some way or another.

"This one does splinter something terrible."

"Stop rubbing it." Pintel scolded him making Angelic laugh again as Bo'sun walked by to follow the Captain and rolled his eyes at their bickering.

* * *

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack smirked as he poked his head over the rocks he and Will were hiding behind and looked across at the gathering of Pirates around the stone chest of Aztec treasure.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered out, seeing her being held by another woman by the chest. It was this other woman that Jack had his full attention now on. At first he had only cared about Barbossa but since he spotted that oh so familiar face stood by his side, things had changed. "Jack !" Will shouted out as he began to crawl up the mountains of treasure, ready to attack. But he was pulled back down to the ground as the 'captain' rolled his eyes.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He explained, waving his hand int he direction of the gathering.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Came a heated reply from Will who was only interested in rescuing Elizabeth from the predicament she had found herself in.

"May I ask you something?" Jack frowned. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour...I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack seemed to wince at the idea for he knew the whelp wouldn't want to comply and turned away from him to glance at the pirates once more. But as he went to scuttle away, the world went black.

"Sorry, Jack." Will sneered. "I'm not going to be your leverage."

* * *

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa began his speech as the crew gathered around in front of them, below the pile of treasure the chest was balanced on. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" All the men cheered and Elizabeth struggled but she didn't match Angelic's strength by any means.

"Suffered, I have." Ragetti spoke out, holding his hand in the air as if to request permission to speak.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes!" Not all of out crimes, Angelic added in her own head but then shook out her thought, everything she had done was something that had to be done. Everything. "Here it is…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Barbossa grinned and threw off the lid of the chest revealing 881 pieces of the treasure which had caused the, all such suffering. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." He grabbed Elizabeth from Angelic and pushed her down so the medallion hung towards the chest from her neck. At that moment, Angelic's head darted up when she heard someone exclaim from the back of the cage and her eyes furiously scanned the area but she found nothing, and no one else seemed to have noticed anything so she calmed, putting the notice down to being a rat. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Hector continued his speech, riling the crew up with excitement. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" The crew cheered and Angelic looked over Elizabeth's frame in the deep red dress. 'Shame, she's so young, could have had a lot more years to her life.' She thought.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" She joined in this time, raising her voice to join in with the sacrifice.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked, his eyes only on his love who raised a brow and smirked. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." She laughed and mockingly rolled her eyes before passing him the small dagger she kept tucked in her boot. "Begun by blood…by blood undone." Elizabeth closed her eyes but opened them again in shock when he pulled her to stand, whipped away the medallion and sliced the knife over her palm.

"That's it?" She gasped as Barbossa squeezed the piece if gold in her injured palm.

"Waste not." Sneering, he dropped the medallion and silence fell in the cave, only the sound of the coin falling ringing out. Then came the anticipation to see if it worked, to see if the blood repaid had lifted the curse.

"Did it work?" Koehler asked expectantly, watching the Captain and his Mistress who stood before the chest.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti answered when no one else did.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked and as Angelic went to give her sensible idea on testing, she ended up jumping with fright when Barbossa pulled out the pistol from his belt and shot the man straight in the heart.

"You're not dead." Koehler spat towards him in what could only be described as disgust.

"No!" he shook his head, for the one time relieved that the curse was still seemingly upon him. "He shot me!" Accusing pointing his finger at Barbossa, Angelic felt the colour drain from her face and her knees became unsteady.

"It didn't work." Ragetti took the words right out of her mouth as her jaw fell slack.  
"The curse it still upon us!" Furious, Barbossa took a strong hold of Elizabeth's hair and tugged her towards him.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" He rolled out the questions quicker than she could answer them but they were all the same ones Angelic wanted to ask the girl herself.

"No." She could have killed the girl with her bare hands right there in the spot.

"Where's his child?" She yelled out and stepped forward, closing her hand over her neck. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" When Elizabeth didn't answer, Angelic's temper riled and her patience snapped. "Where?" She back handed her across the face and the girl fell to the ground hard, toppling down the pile of treasure to land still by the water below.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'sun extended a pointed finger towards Pintel and Ragetti who both frowned and shook their heads,

"No! She had the medallion. she's the proper age." Pintel stuck up for themselves.

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!"

"I think she lied to us." Angelic muttered and she bit down on her lip out of anger.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Trigg shouted from the back of the group.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa hissed.

"I told you there was something not correct about her story." Angelic spoke out this time, making Barbossa snap his head towards her in shock. "I'd be surprised if she actually were a maid." It was time she spoke from the majority of the crew when they needed it and when she knew they were right.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Another crew member exclaimed.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Over an opinion that should've sent Angelic down with him.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." Bo'sun even turned on the Captain but Barbossa wasn't looking threatened by any of what was happening. "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." But everyone knew that was a waste of time and a waste of the time waster herself a blood, even if Angelic would like to decorate the walls with it herself. She'd let them lead her all the way here in a lie, she was a bigger brat that she first thought. But then Jack jumped down off Barbossa's shoulder and began jumping up and down on the chest, pointing down to where Elizabeth had landed.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" Angelic yelled when she saw the now empty space, following Jack's warning.

"Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa yelled and sent the men scattering.

"What do you su-" angelic went to ask a question but it was stopped as Barbossa backhanded her across the face, this time she couldn't pass it off as a reminder to stay in line. It was the hardest she'd ever received from him and the look he gave her afterwards showed no signs of regret like normal.

"Next time you think of talkin' like that in fron' of me crew, think ahead." He scowled and then slapped her again when she had just lifted her breath caught in her throat but she nodded in understanding for him. "Otherwise it will be your blood being spilled."

"No oars here. Where's the oars?" The question caught Barbossa's attention and he moved on the spot in frustration before looking down at the women he loved, and so desperately wanted to be loved in return by.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" He spat in her face, anger still control him as he pushed her down the pile of treasure. To the crew who seen this, it was a semi-rare but normal occurrences in the couples relationship. They knew Angelic never fought back, not with Barbossa and most passed by, a couple their looks of pity for the girl. But one pair of eyes who had watched the whole interaction intently this time, narrowed on Barbossa as he walked away and left her to lift herself into her feet. His main reaction was to go after him but it wasn't the opportune moment, no, Jack knew however it was the opportune moment to get close to another individual though. Another who would increase his chances ever more of getting the pearl back.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelic chose to sticking by herself and walked through the carved out alleyways of the cave, a good distance away to where the rest of the crew, as well as the captain, were searching for the missing oars.

"Mostly likely down to the brat." She whispered to herself but truth be told, she wasn't even searching for the oars, she just wanted some time to herself for once. She stepped up a layer of stone and helped herself over a rock carefully and came to a blind corner, keeping her eyes in the uneven path. She tripped a few times but final,y made it to the bend and swiftly went to step around it until the arm of an oar appeared and blocked her path. "Ah! O-" She went to speak out with a smirk, at first thought thinking it was Elizabeth and placed a hand on her sword until her head turned and her eyes focused on the figure. At first, all she could see was a pair of dark brown eyes, outlines in smudged, smokey kohl. The rest was blurred but after a moment, her eyes focuses and she was able to recognise the whole face, complete with that smug smirk she could never forget, not in a million years.

"Jack?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, laced with the inability to believe what her brain was telling her to see. Her eyes were wide and her jaw stayed loose while she took in the image of him stood there casually leaning against the wall of the cave with the oar pointed towards her resting in his hand.

"Fancy running into you here of all places, eh love?" That slurred voice came from between his lips and until Angelic heard it, she didn't believe it. He'll, she still didn't believe it.

"Jack?" She spoke again, weary that if she spoke to loud he would float off into a cloud of smoke having been just a figment of her imagination.

"Good to know you haven't forgotten my name." His smirked widened and he pushed off from the wall, lowering the oar to stand directly in front of her, toe to toes, the ends of their boots touching. She reached a hand up elegantly slow between them and Jack watched as it came into view and she lightly traced over his jaw with her fingers. He had to fight the urge to let his eyes close at her touch and instead made them meet her own hazel orbs.

"You're really here." She said breathlessly, dropping her hand to link with her own and they twist together as her brain went into overdrive. "Your..."

"In the flesh darling, this isn't a dream." He interrupted her and placed his own hand in her cheek, holding it firmly. At that moment, she hadn't craved to feel a persons touch so much. Just to feel Jack's warmth on her cheek, to know for sure he was truly there with her.

"He told me you were dead." She gasped and searched his eyes as she stepped away from him, forcing his hands off her. If she couldn't feel him, she didn't want to be put through the torture of knowing he was touching her in that way.

"Who? Barbossa?" Jack asked and frowned when his name came up. "Seems he's been telling you a lot of things."

"You've been gone a long time Jack." She began to stutter as her eyes swelled up. "Things have changed." Looking down at the ground for a moment, she glanced back up to see him step closer again, his eyes focused on the single tear now falling down her cheek. "I missed you Jack." He went to smile but was then distracted by so etching poking into his lower back. Closing his eyes momentarily, he cheerily smiled and spun on the ball of his foot.

"You." It was Ragetti pointing the sword towards Jack and noticing she had company, Angelic wiped her eyes and pulled out her pistol, regrettably pointing it at Jack's back.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel spat and jabbed his pistol at Jack who held his hands up in casual mercy.

"Am I not?" He frowned and looked down at himself. "Oh." He acted surprised and Angelic fought a girlish giggle, he was definitely still the same old Jack. But then he heard the pistol in front of him be cocked and stood back a step before each pirate who now gather behind the pair took out their weapons. "Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par-partner, partner..." He rambled on and each pirates face twisted as Jack spoke to himself mostly.

"Parley?" Ragetti offered up and jumped back when Jack stood quickly and pointed at him.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" He announced, dramatically as was always expected of Jack.

"Parley?" Pintel growled as if he couldn't believe it. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!"

"That would be the French." Of course he always had an answer for everything and as he gave it, he smirked almost arrogantly. It was all part of the plan for him.

"We'll, you heard him!" Angelic spoke up loudly, startling the crew who were all round confused by Jack's presence, actions and words towards them. Hearing the unfamiliar strength in her voice, Jack turned and his face changed when he came eye to eye with her pistol. Then looking to the he's which had been so vulnerable only mere moments ago, they were now unreadable, harsh almost as Jack pursed his lips in thought. 'That's interesting.' He frowned to himself. "Take him to Barbossa."

"Aye Miss." 'And she gives orders? That's very interesting.'

"This way, Sparrow." Bo'sun stepped forward and put a pistol to the back of Jack's head.

* * *

"Captain!" Bo'sun approached Barboosa and he looked up from a pile of treasure he was still standing on and rooting through to fill his time. "We found this hiding in the cave." When he threw Sparrow in front of the whole gathering, his eyes grew wider than Angelic had even seen then and he jumped, moving on the spot as if he didn't know how to act.

"Jack Sparrow?" He spat, frowning down at the his former Captain as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I think you'll find it's Captain actually." Jack waved his head and Barbossa switched his gaze to Angelic, just long enough for him to beckon her to stand next to him. Jack's eyes never left her small figure, even smaller than when he had last seen her, as she joined her lover by the chest and when Hector wrapped his arm around her waist, he frowned.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Smirking as he noticed Jack's unpleasant reaction to his affection towards his love.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land." He started, a fake smile working its way on to his sun beaten face. "You forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He sounded breathless but that was just Jack, Angelic fought to hide her smirk but the corner of her lips still lifted upwards a little and Jack caught it, making him grin at her.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Uncomfortable with Jack's eyes on Angelic, Barbossa looked over his crew and laughed darkly. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked and they all nodded, snarling at Jack as he made himself small, obviously nervous at his position amongst the crew. "Kill him." The large group of pirates all point their weapons at Jack and just as Angelic's breath went to catch in her throat, he spoke up.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa shouted out in less than a blink of an eye, dropping his arm and stepping around the chest, a little closer to Jack. The crew reluctantly lowered their weapons and all eyes focussed on Jack Sparrow. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." He nodded smugly and stared Hector down. Angelic could see Hector cracking, knowing that without Jack the curse would be out on further hold as they found and searched down the person who's name Jack already knew. At least he was playing that he knew, for all they knew this was just one of his stalling technique which he could barter his life with into one thought up a better plan.

"Very well." Barbossa growled almost, clenching his hand I to a tight fist. "Men, head to the boats. And Bo'sun, make sure Sparrow doesn't get into anymore trouble on the trip way to the Pearl." The quartermaster nodded and twisted his face as he took Sparrow's upper arm in his tight grip again.

"Aye sir." Jack was then dragged away and Angelic's eyes followed him, secretly amused by his staggered steps.

"As for you." Barbossa broke her attention and stood so close she could she the details of his face in the corner of her eye. He was trying to intimidate her and she knew it, but this would be the one time she didn't let him crack her down. She didn't let anyone else do it and now neither could Hector.

"What?" She barked, whipping her head around. At first he looked shocked but then it turned into anger.

"Watch your mouth lassie, the curse may still be upon us but that doesn't mean you can't be easily disposed of lassie."

"I know that's a threat. You wouldn't get rid of me Hector."

"Keep running your mouth and you'll join Bootstraps at the bottom of the ocean, and that beautiful face of yours may no longer be able to seduce men to your power." Hector gritted his teeth and wrapped his hand around the front of Angelic's neck.

"Seduce to my power?" She questioned and rolled her eyes. "When has that even been the case with me Hector? I did not seduce you, never had that occurred and it never will." She spat but coughed when her grip tightened.

"Enough Miss Salvaje." She tried to take a breath in but nothing happened, she couldn't feel his hand on her neck and the lack of breath didn't effect her but she could feel the bones being crushed. "You will remain in my sight until I say otherwise and you will keep away for Jack Sparrow." She noticed how Hector spat his name from his mouth like poison.

"Why Jack? What threat is he to me?"

"He's a threat to everyone Angelic! Remember what I told you that night!" Barbossa bellowed in her face so loud his voice bounced off the walls in the cave. The exclamation caught Jack's attention from where he was sat still and bored in the longboats, first he raised his brow and then looked behind him, past two bickering pirates to the chest. 'What was she doing?' Jack asked himself, but found an anger rising in him. No one touched a lady like that, and a certain Hector Barbossa didn't touch or speak to Angelic like that.

"Eyes forward!" Bo'sun roughly pushed Jack and climbed in the boat next to him as he heard gold being kicked under foot.

"After you...my dear." Barbossa's jaw was still tight as he took Angelic's hand and helped her into the long boat before climbing in himself. She ended up climbing across Jack and sitting in the seat opposite him as Jack took her space behind Barbossa with Bo'sun and Angelic sat snugly between Pintel and Ragetti this time. With her lovers back turned and Bo'sun watching out to see, away from Jack, he raised his eyes to pierce into hers who were staring back at him eagerly. The smirk couldn't be hidden and within a few short moments he was grinning at her with his smokey brown eyes. Angelic still couldn't believe he was here, here in the boat with her, alive. They kept silent, able to not attract any attention from any of the other men in the boat as they were all either too busy observing, rowing or dishing out commands. However, Barbossa did glance back a few times, but she always managed to look busy on some other task until he turned back around. When she returned her eyes to Jack, from the sea, she noticed his eyes scanning down the whole of her body, lingering on the open buttons over her chest. She blushed, shed admit it, but only because Jack seemed to notice since his eyes narrowed and he sat back ever so slightly before tilting his head. After this they reached the Pearl, and still no words were exchanged as Angelic climbed up the Jacobs ladder before Jack, to pull herself onto the main deck.

"Jack." Hector started as the crew began to hoist the boats back up from the water. "Me cabin if you will." Jack nodded and happily followed the Captain, unrestrained and free to roam around the main deck. It's not as if her could get far or do much harm anyway. "And miss Salvaje...come along." Hector said and gestured for her to follow also.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" This came after a long while of negotiating and plan swapping and Angelic was getting bored. She had not been allowed to give her own in put and was only there so Hector could 'keep and eye on her' so she had been forced to sit and listen to the two grown men bicker like school children.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" He smiled, aimlessly wandering around the cabin, circling Angelic who sat at the large round table and picking up random items as he did.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." They were getting no where and if she heard one more hypothetical, jib bearish sentence from either of them she was going to snap.

"Of the two of us," jack started but paused, glancing at Angelic briefly. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting." It was a good point, but it was fair and Hector never was a one for playing fair. "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." jack chuckled a little and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl before taking the seat two away from Angelic and resting his feet on the table. "Funny ol' world, innit?" His smugness was now starting to annoy her instead of amusing her when he held out an Apple to Hector, offering up the fruit.

"Captain." Bo'sun thankfully interrupted them at the right time, for once. "We're coming up on the Interceptor." Jack the monkey sprinted across the cabin and out the door, startling Jack at first. The two men looked at each other wide eyed and then rushed out through the cabin door, Angelic slowly following behind them. When she walked out in deck, she saw Jack rushing up the stairs, and ran up the other side if the ship.

"First mate, take the wheel."

"First mate?" She heard Jack whisper out loud when Angelic took the wheel from Koehler. She just stayed facing forward as Jack slowly passed her and stood in front of Barbossa, blocking the view of the Interceptor through his telescope.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." He slurred, still eating the sweet green apple he'd picked up in the cabin. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" He sounded oh so sure of himself, just like the confident Jack she had known.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa chuckled, taking down his spy glass. "Lock him in the brig." He ordered Bo'sun and took the apple out of Jack's hand as he was led away, but it was only moments until she heard the piece of half eaten fruit hit the water below, untouched by Barbossa.


	6. Chapter 6

The slamming of the heavy sodden door leading to the brig caught Jack's attention. The interceptor was still giving the Pearl a run for its money but the Pearl still had the lead. It would only be a matter of an hour or so until the battle commenced which limited his time for getting out of the brig. Jack was ankle deep in water, obviously Hector didn't have the ability of being able to look after a ship, but he sat up at hearing the quiet footsteps break the silence. He acted casual, slanting his hat over the most of his eyes, but kept a clear gap to watch for the approaching crew member, most likely that cod piece Koehler to brag again. What he didn't expect to see rounding the corner however, was a curvaceous figure with long, flowing brown hair and pouting lips.

"Angelic." He whispered, and she heard, searching the brig until her eyes found his.

"Jack." She breathed thankfully and quickened her pace ever so slightly until she was near the bars to his cell. He lifted the hat from in front of his eyes and stood, placing it correctly in the top of his head before sauntering closer. Jack stuck his arms through the bars to let him lean against them but the act made Angelic repel with nerves.

"I don't bite love." His voice was hoarse and low. "Not unless you want me to that is."

"Stow it Jack!" She hissed and remained a few paces back from the bars. He was shocked but didn't jump to express it, simply tilted his head back and put on a thoughtful look.

"Now, now. What is with the sudden hostility Miss Salvaje?" He still smiled, but it was weak. Angelic's eyes grew soft but her jaw remained strong.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"Barbossa put me here, I thought that was quite clear. And speaking of h-"

"Not the brig Jack! Here! On the Pearl, at the Isle De Muerta?" Her temper snapped and she slammed her palm agains the iron bars of the brig. "What are you doing back here?"

"I have business to attend to." Jack pronounced each syllable perfectly and leant down so he was just that little but shorted than her. "But honestly?" He asked, waiting until Angelic nodded to continue. "I'm here to take back the Pearl."

"Ha! Please Jack." Angelic scoffed and turned away, walking to the other side of the brig where the supplies were kept. "And how are you going to do that? Keep bartering with Barbossa, that will only buy you a certain amount of time Jack." Becoming annoyed by the fact the girl wasn't behind him in this, his brow creased and he stood tall.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" He looked down his nose at her, like her used to when she wouldn't do as he said. "Shouldn't you be keeping in the sight of you dear ol' Hector?" He smirked and fire flashed behind Angelic's eyes.

"Don't Jack." She sighed, swallowing hard with her glare fixed on the smug grin creeping back onto his face.

"I believe celebrations are in order. I give you both my best wishes." Flashing his gold teeth, Jack bathed in the satisfaction he was getting from winding her up. "Have you set a date for the wedding?" Why was he doing this to her? This wasn't like him, he wasn't a cruel man, at least he hadn't been all those years ago.

"I'm warning you Jack." It sounded as a threat but Jack heard it as a beg and became giddy.

"I'm sure had the curse not effected your...abilities...a few children may have been running around on deck by now." That was the final straw.

"Enough!" She screamed and withdrew her pistol, extending it to point straight at the middle of Jack's forehead. Automatically, Jack took a step back but then laughed. This girl in front of him had changed. No more was the timid, dainty and shy Angelic he had knew, she was gone, not that he did to like the woman who stood in her place, he found her strength and wit refreshing but he missed his Angelic.

"What did he do to you Angel?" Jack kept his voice soft this time, staring down the barrel of her pistol.

"He hasn't done anything to me." She muttered. "And don't call me that."

"Does he call you that?" This was no longer Jack's joke. The words weren't spoke with humour behind them for his own entertainment, he was genuinely curious and Angelic realised that.

"That is none of your business Sparrow." Salvaje murmured under her breath and lowered her gun, returning it to her belt.

"Tell me anyway." Silence followed and Jack had never saw her eyes hold so much sadness as she nodded slowly. "Did he force you?" The anger returned to Jack's soul but his voice stayed calm as he pressed himself against the bars of the brig, getting as close to her as possible.

"No." She whispered. "Not..." Angelic paused and stared at the ground which soak her boots through. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In the beginning, everything was forced." She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble. "The crew followed easily but for myself...it was hell Jack." She bit back her tears, she had cried to much recently, people would start to think she was weak and she couldn't be having that. "From that night, darkness took over the Pearl, she no longer stood for freedom. Not as you explained it." She laughed and Jack watched intently, his eyes softening with her.

"What happened between you and Barbossa that night Angelic?" He asked, desperate for answered he had failed to get over the years. In every tavern he visited he had asked about the Pearl, trying to get answers or hear stories of what adventures his ship had got into without him. But he also craved to hear her name in the stories, here if she was alive, is she was safe but it never came. Part of Jack saw her absence as a positive, maybe she had escaped, but the main part feared the worse after the stories he had heard of Bill Turner.

"Once you were off the ship?" She stared, her voice as delicate as a baby birds song. "I'd be damned if I could remember, most of the past ten years are nought but a blur to me now Jack. But...Barbossa took care of me, he took me in." She shrugged and reached forward, letting her left hand wrap around the cell bar, but her feet remained still. "After a while, he convinced me the act he committed against you wasn't evil but was out if care, for me."

"For you?" Jack frowned, confused.

"Aye, he tried persistently to persuade me so. Saying it was for the crews greater good and my greater good. He spoke of how I'd be dead by now if you had remained Captain."

"And you believed him?"

"After months with Barbossa working on me and manipulating my thoughts...yeah, I did." Angelic nodded. "I won't deny that Jack, although I will say deep down I knew the truth...I knew he was lying. But it was easier to agree and to work with him."

"For him too huh? First mate?" Jack snarled but rolled his eyes upwards, letting Angelic know the snap in his comment was directed towards her Captain.

"One of his ways of wooing me, so to speak." She finally smiled, although it was faint but Jack caught it. "Give me a high rank, buy me fine things..." She trailed off, admiring her hand filled with colourful chunky rings as she held it out in front of her. Most of them having been picked up by Hector during raids in ships they won battles with and towns they had raided. "Even bought me a monkey." She smirked.

"He's yours?!" Jack bellowed, gritting his teeth until he saw Angelic's mocking glare and chuckled forcefully. "You have it well trained." Angelic chose not to tell him how correct he was, but instead giggled and let the silence settle over them.

"I do love him though Jack." She whispered breathlessly.

"The monkey?" He frowned, obviously not on the same page as her.

"No Jack, Hector." She rolled her eyes as sadness overwhelmed her again. But this time she didn't know why, she did love him and she was happy. He certainly loved her in reply, no matter how many punches he threw her way. As she dwelled on her emotions, Jack felt something tug at his own heart, which was highly unusual. He stared at her, so beautiful, certainly not deserving to be stuck on the arm of one Hector Barbossa. She should have been with someone high up, like...like a king. That's what he had always thought, she belonged in a pretty dress and expensive necklaces she actually owned, that's not to say he wasn't awfully proud to see her stood before him in breeches and dirty boots.

"He doesn't feel the same towards you, you do know that?" Jack said in warning.

"Yes he does." She nodded. "I know he does, so does he. This isn't some plan of his."

"Yes it is Angel...everything of his is a plan." He tried desperately to make her see things her way, he needed her on his side.

"I think your mistaking him with yourself Jack." Angelic raised her brow at Jack and he responded in frustration.

"If he really loved you he wouldn't treat you like that darlin'." His words made her focus on the mark Hector's tight grip had left on her wrist. It didn't hurt, but there was a light red mark still there. "He wouldn't hit you like that would he?" Jack's voice became almost silent as he stood and full height, pressing himself against the bars even more. "He wouldn't talk to you like I heard him do ashore."

"You know nothing of hell Jack." Angelic spat, he was trying to take away the one aspect of her life that was real, that was true and there for her to feel and she wouldn't allow it. "If you can't understand it fair enough. But do not try to tell me that what I know as true is false." She paused and when Jack stayed quiet she shook her head. "What you heard, it's not all the time. And I can handle myself."

"What happened to you Angelic?" Jack then asked for the second time that night. In his eyes she had become stronger, indefinitely, but also weaker in a sense. "Your morals on never letting a man control you have weakened slightly."

"A lot has changed since we seen each other Jack." She muttered. "It's been ten years." Angelic didn't have to remind him of that fact, it was the exact amount of time he had been chasing the Pearl around ocean after ocean, trying to get to this moment. "When you're tied to a ship for that long, even if it is the Pearl, and theirs a dept to be paid for your greed...you learn to accept and to take what is being offered...you learn to love Jack." She swallowed hard and took a tiny step closed to Jack, he noticed and his face fell expressionless but there was that ever present curiosity shining in his eyes.

"You have a share in the curse?" He asked and scanned her body when she nodded. "The immortal Angelic Salvaje...just like you always wanted." He mocked.

"It's not like that, you don't know what it's like." She wasn't going to deny that yes, in the beginning she had been intrigue when the curse took hold, she couldn't die and that was something she couldn't frown upon. She could live forever, then everything started to go sour. "I feel nothing." She took another step closer to the cell and wrapped her right hand around the bars now, on in from the one Jack stuck his hand through. "The blood in my veins runs cold and there isn't person alive who can make me feel warm." Bending at the elbow, she pulled herself in until her chest pressed against the bar and her eyes met Jack's, now only an inch away. "At this rate, I may as well have dies all those years ago Jack." One of his arms slid of put of the square holes and moved down, skimming Angelic's hip covered by a thick, black leather belt and tight black breeches.

"The end is closer than you think love." Jack smirked and felt her hand travel through the bars to push through his hair, holding his neck.

"Do you really know who's blood we need?" She whispered, hope lacing her eyes. "Because if this is one of you games-"

"Hush darlin'." His smirk widened and the hand which wasn't now wrapping around her lower back, moved up and with a single finger, tipped her chin upwards. Jack pulled her closer and Angelic's eyes fell half closed. "I've got it all planned out. All that's left is to relocate said sacrifice, and then claim back..." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and smirked when the girls eyes fluttered close. Even cursed, she was still beautiful. "What's rightfully mine." Had the bars not been between them, most parts of their bodies would be touching, but Jack already had his hand on what he truly wanted.

"Jack..." She whispered once more before she finally reacted his lips graze hers, she couldn't feel him and it was like torture but the emotion running her was enough. But then, her attention was taken to Jack's wandering hand when she heard the sound of metal clinking ashis fingers wrap around the iron ring holding her keys. It was all part of the plan. So when Jack went to press his lips to Angelic's fully, she pushed him back using the hand on his neck and stared at him before wrapping her hand tightly of the wrist holding her keys. Jack smiled and reluctantly let go of the ring he had been so close to getting huffed a laugh.

"Can't blame me for trying darlin'." Angelic stepped back out of his reach and shook her head.

"Not a game huh?"

"My apologise luv. But what say you let me out of here so I can get you, your crew and that loving captain of yours one step closer to lift in' this bloody awful curse." He tried again, this time side stepping the seducing part and going straight to the convincing.

"Nice try Jack, but when it comes to you and the curse...I...I need to side with the Pearl and that includes Barbossa."

"I'd expect nothing more luv." He grinned and then watched her turn and walk off in the direction she first came.


	7. Chapter 7

When Angelic reemerged in deck, she took to the helm where Barbossa was still standing, watching over the Interceptor they were chasing. Jack the monkey stood on the rails by his side but soon hopped up onto Angelic's shoulder when he spotted her. "Where in Gods name have you been, Miss Salvaje?" Hector yelled at her when he too, saw her climb the stairs in the corner of his eyes. She'd went to inform the gunners on the attack a while ago, upon getting orders to do so, but it had taken her a lot longer than necessary.

"Preparing the gunners, just like you asked captain." She said with a flare which made Barbossa's anger rise up with her again but he didn't act on it, instead just flicked his face forward and watched at the Pearl gained in the Interceptor, but not quick enough for his liking.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" He yelled out to the crew scuttling around the deck below like cockroaches. "And run out the sweeps." He muttered to his first mate with an evil smirk, a one Angelic replicated as she turned out to face the main deck.

"Run out the sweeps!" She screamed and then heard the gun ports being opened, the cannons rolling out the sides of the ships in preparation to fire ad Pintel hoisted the Jolly Rodger up the main sail. The main warning for a ship being hunted. She then watched on with Hector, Jack cuddling up to Angelic's chest as he lay in her arms. With the oars gliding through the water on either side of the ship, it gave them extra speed and the captain knew it as he smirk with his lover by his side, his ship the winning team. That was until some unexpected activity happened aboard the Interceptor. The ship started to slow and then began to swing round on the Starboard side.  
"What are they doing?" Angelic asked, frowning and forcing Jack to move to her shoulder sensing things were about to get a little messy and a lot more rough. In reply, Hector roared and it would come off scary to anyone who hadn't crossed his path before.

"They're clubhaulin'!" He announced, turning to the man on the helm after the Interceptor had turned 90 degrees and was now acting as a sitting duck, waiting for the Pearl to crash into it full speed. It was an attempt to turn and match the Pearl but they were too slow, or more honestly the Pearl was too quick.

"Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." Angelic screamed out to the bustling crew, getting the idea before her captain.

"Aye!Hard to port!" Hector agreed and the starboard oars were pulled back into the ship, leaving space for the extra canons to be rolled out. In under a minute, the two ships came up side by side and they were staring down the opponent. Members of the crew screamed across the small space of sea e tween the ships, taunting the others. However Angelic's eyes scanned the deck of the Interceptor until the laid upon Elizabeth, still wearing that red dress although now some time had passed, she looked undoubtably filthy compared to their first meeting. She also had a large bayonets in her hand, something the Pearl's first mate found quite amusing, Elizabeth saw herself as such an independent, bold woman with the world in her hands and it would give Angelic no greater satisfaction to see that drain from her eyes at the draw of her sword.

"There." She pointed to the girl for Hector. He nodded and then turned to her slowly as the Pearl became perfectly level with the navy ship.

"Fire!" He growled at her.

"Fire!" She screamed to their men and the battle commenced. But not before Angelic got one more laugh in at seeing Elizabeth stood tall by the starboard rail all important and prominent.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth screamed, giving the order for the Interceptor to fight back. For not liking filthy pirates, she sure was well on her way to evoking one of them. But she only had limited time to bask in Elizabeth's over grown ego as the first blow from the Interceptor struck below deck. Barbossa nodded for Angelica to watch over the action and then walked down the stairs in the the main deck, mixing amongst the crew as they carried cannon balls down to the lower deck to load the canons and shot their pistols at the Interceptor.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches!" She heard Hector's commanding voice over all the action. "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Ropes started to be threw down from the mask for the crew to swing over to the other ship on and Angelic smiled, never did she grow sick of being the predator. Watching people try to fight back with all their might, but oh it still wasn't enough, especially against the Pearl's long line of powerful canons. As this all carried out in the open air, below Ragetti and Pintel loaded a chained double canon ball into the canon they were manning and grinned as they fired the shot. With good aim, but mostly luck, the hit severed the mast of the Interceptor and it brought it down. In what looked like slow motion through Angelic's eyes, the damaged white sails fell onto the deck of the Pearl, missing Barbossa who stood proud amongst the wreckage. The grapple hooks were thrown over the gap between the two ships and the crew began to board the Interceptor with ease.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine." Barbossa passed out more orders as the crew ran around him. "And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Angelic smirk as Jack squeaked in her ear and stood tall on her shoulder, but then he screamed and pointed down below. She lent over the rails and saw Jack emerging from the hold, dodging past members of the crew as he went.

"Jack!" She screamed out when she watched him climb up onto the side rails of the Pearl. The canon fire must have hit the brig. She thought to herself but held out her arm for Jack to run off and carry out his own duties before running down the stairs. "Jack!" She yelled again and pulled him down from the rail. He spun round and without looking, pulled a random sword from the ground which someone had dropped. He raised it and pointed it directly at Angelic's neck, his face hard. "I can't die Jack."

"That doesn't stop me trying luv." He glared darkly. "But I don't want to do that, savvy? Step down." It was a command. When she didn't move, he stepped forward threateningly and pushed the tip of the sword gently against her throat. It wasn't hard enough to do any damage but it did the job and Angelic took a step back. "Good lass." He winked and threw the sword down, returning to where he'd previously stood just in time to catch a robe from an off course crew member. "Thanks very much." He nodded with just as much wit as always and then pushed himself off as Angelic stood helpless.

"Angelic!" Hector screamed at her, breaking her out of her dream like state. "Get over to the Interceptor. I want that medallion!"

"Aye sir!" She replied and raced over to the rails but failed to come up with a rope to swing across on. Her eyes scanned the entire side of the Pearl but she still came up empty until she saw the fallen mast from the Interceptor was a perfect path over. She grinned and ran to the middle of the deck, jumping over abandoned canons and other fallen wreckage from both ships. However when she was gaining her balance to run across, Jack the monkey ran over to the Pearl and straight up to the rail to jump up onto her shoulder. In his hand, he held the medallion she was looking for and with a smile, she took it from his tiny hand and admired it in front of her eyes. Then a figure scrambling across the mast made her focus beyond the trinket at to who she recognised as Jack, chasing his name sake. His arm was outstretched to grab the medallion but when he saw Angelic's boots instead of the monkey, his eyes widened and slowly scanned all the way up her figure until their eyes met again.

"Why, thank you, Jack." Angelic spoke, her voice husky and her eyes narrowed dangerously, her lips pouted.

"You're welcome." Sparrow smiled with a nod of his head.

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." She chuckled lightly, nothing was better than the moment Jacks face fell. She heard heavy footsteps as the canon fire stopped and Hector came to a stand still behind her. Angelic passed him the medallion over her shoulder and he chuckled loudly.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" He cheered, holding the piece of treasure up in the air. "First mate, take care that Sparrow doesn't cause anymore trouble about me ship." It overlooked his rule of staying away from Jack, but Angelic had already disobeyed that before the battle commenced.

"Aye Captain." She agreed and then heard him walk away. "Step lively." Her eyes cast down upon him as he stayed in a crawling position in the mast and Angelic withdrew her sword, pointing it towards his neck before tapping the tip against his whiskered chin. "I don't want to Jack, but it won't stop me trying." He was livid with her, beyond livid actually but he stood and followed the so-called first mate onto the deck of his Pearl where Jack's arms were quickly bind together with rope.

"I thought we were closer than this darlin'." He whispered in her ear as the rest of his crew were gathered together and tied to the mast, Elizabeth included.

"'Were' being the main part of that sentence." Angelic replied, and finished tying his hands. Stepping up beside him after turning him to face the Interceptor.

"You alright luv?" She heard Jack asked a minute later.

"Of course, now enough Jack." She whispered so she wasn't heard while Barbossa turned back to watch the Interceptor sink further into the sea, down to the depth of Davy Jone's locker.

"What-" jack stopped abruptly when Hector glanced their way but he rolled his eyes and swung away. "What does Barbossa have in store for me and my crew?"

"I don't know." She answered simply.

"You're the first mate."

"That doesn't mean I know what's going on inside his head." Angelic hissed.

"Well...you must have an idea Angelic. You're always one step ahead of people, I remember that much about you."

"What do you mean, that much?" Hurt pulled at her heart, figuratively of course since she no longer had one, did that mean he didn't remember her all that much? Thinking over it she figured that was probably right, Jack most likely had not gave a single thought towards her over the past ten years. Maybe the Pearl but not her.

"Do you remember Tortola?" Jack's smirk looked like it could be seen from the heavens above.  
"I don't see how that relates to the previous comment." She frowned, biting her tongue to stop from snapping and pulling attention to them.

"You were one step ahead of me, mentally, physically, literally." He listed, letting the old images fill his head. "Had to restrain you at some points of the night if I remember."

"That doesn't even make any sense Jack." Angelic cringed, showing her disgust. "And don't bring that up, that was a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean I can't still think about it darlin'." By now her face should have been bright purple, the temptation to slap him across the face was too much and she was close to snapping, where as Jack was loving every second.

"I am not your darling." Angelic growled under her breath. "Now stow it, or else..." She paused and got a wicked idea but when she went to deliver her line, she saw he'd moved on and was now staring at the Interceptor. "I do apologise however Jack."

"And why is that?" Jack asked curiously, watching her from the corner of his eye.  
"Because this is the second ship that your going to have to watch burn." The tone of her voice was honest and compassionate, leading p Jack to believe that she still had a bit of her old self in her. Angelic may not have been truly broken by this curse, she may have just been in hiding.

"Don't worry about it. She wasn't that good anyway." Jack pursed his lips, smiling slightly when her heard Angelic laugh and replace her sword into her belt.

"So which one is the one we need?" She whispered, side stepping to creep closer to Jack. She hated to admit it but she had enjoyed their closeness down in the brig. However brief it had been, that didn't mean she wanted to get THAT close to him again but it reminded her of the past when they were always that close and those memories were the ones that got her through the past ten years with her sanity. But once Angelic had spoke those words, Jack's eyes went wide and he caught on his breath.

"The name?" He stuttered and then awkwardly smiled her way before staring off at the Interceptor, half sunk and burning. "I'm afraid I can't let you know that just yet luv." There was something missing in Jack's tone, like disappointment mixed with panic.

"Well when can you?" She questioned. "Let me guess, at the opportune moment right?" Jack caught her humour and managed a smirk, the old Angelic definitely hadn't disappeared but now was not the time to think about that, there was still the predicament of Will being on that boat burning down into the ocean when he was Jack's barter.

"Aye, something like that Angel." The old name fell from his mouth like it as the norm, no different to when it was his only name for her.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel spoke, pointing the barrel of his gun into the face of each of Jack's crew as he circled them around the mast. Meanwhile Barbossa stood at the railing if the Pearl, his back to everyone and the medallion between his fingers. Suddenly, as everyone watched on, the Interceptor exploded. Shards of wood were sent flying up into the air and the flames burst high in the sky, black smoke already filling the air.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed and easily ducked under the ropes tying her to the mast, obviously Pintel hadn't tied it very tight. She ran forward and raised a hand to bet own on Barbossa's shoulder. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Even that was beyond their powers, Angelic thought and walked forward to pull Elizabeth back, restraining her.

"Welcome back, Miss." Barbossa said as he turned and took Elizabeth off Angelic, leading her to the crew. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He sneered and then pushed her into the crew who were gathered in a group. After Angelic returned to her previous spot beside Jack, she gulped and watched the men run their hand all over Elizabeth. That was a position she would not like to be in herself, the men were rough with her and laughed as she screamed and tried to beat their hands off her.


End file.
